


Preocupação

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Season/Series 02
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Soo-Jin preocupava-se com Sun.





	Preocupação

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009541) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #031 - heart (coração).

Soo-Jin preocupava-se com Sun. Não com sua segurança, Sun sabia se cuidar, e o dinheiro e influência de seu irmão não podiam financiar assassinos o suficiente para a derrubar, como tentativas anteriores provaram. Preocupava-se com o coração de Sun, preocupava-se que, sem suas amigas, Sun se fecharia e ignoraria seus sentimentos. Soo-Jin não podia fazer nada para lhe ajudar, nem podia saber como Sun estava, nem saberia se Sun teve sucesso com sua vingança ou decidiu seguir com sua vida. Por mais que Soo-Jin se preocupasse, não havia nada que pudesse fazer a não ser imaginar o destino de Sun.


End file.
